PUNISHEMENT
by shitao47
Summary: "a aakhh kyuhh.. mianhh" ONESHOOT! this is KYUSUNG ff ini aku post buat nebus kesalahan post ff "Aku Sayang Eomma" kemarin yang seharusnya YeWon , di summarinya malah KyuSung.. mianhae


Punish

Rated M!

Don't like, Don't read!

Tidak menerima bash untuk pairing!

.

.

"ahh ahh kyuhh" Kyuhyun mengacuhkan rengekan yesung, ia malah semakin menjadi menjilati dan menyedot lubang kenikmatan sang uke..

"kyuhh ahh ampun ahhh mianhae hiks…" yesung yang sudah tidak kuat, berusaha menggoyangkan pantatnya menjauhi serangan dari lidah kyuhyun

"ahh ahh ampun kyuhh hiks ahh ahh mihh anhaee ahh "

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya..

Kemudian memandang wajah yesung yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"jadi kau sudah menyadari apa kesalahanmu hyungie?" bisik kyuhyun seraya menusukkan dua jarinya kedalam hole yesung

"ahh nde ahh lebi ahh dahhlam.."

Kyuhyun menusukkan kedua jarinya semakin dalam

"ah!"

"berbicaralah yang benar sayang.. katakan padaku apa kesalahnmu?"

"aku ahh membiarkan siwonnie ahh ahh memegang pinggangku.." yesung berusaha menahan desahan nya agar tidak semakin menjadi,, dan membuat kyuhyunnya semakin marah

Kyuhyun menyeringai "siwonnie? Jadi itu panggilan kesayanganmu eoh?

Yesung merasa bulu kuduknya meremang "ahh anihh bukan begitu"

"kau tau kan .. seorang anak nakal itu harus dihukum?" bisik kyuhyun

Yesung menggeleng

"anih! Ahh"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memposisikan yesung terikat diatas ranjang, dengan pantat yang mengacung tinggi, seolah menantang setiap penis untuk menggenjot lubang surga miliknya..

Kedua tangan yesung terikat menyatu dengan borgol .. sedangkan kedua kakinya,, diikat menjadi satu dengan paha nya..

sepertinya yesung telah membangkitkan amarah seorang cho kyuhyun!

Kembali melihat keadaan yesung..

"ahh ahh ahh!"

Hole mungil milik yesung disumpal menggunakan sebuah dildo coklat berukuran jumbo..

Sedangkan mulutnya, terus merapalkan desahan yang membangkitkaan birahi seorang cho kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah ranjang , menjilat telinga sang terkasih dengan kasar "panggil aku master untuk malam ini.."

.

.

.

"ahh ahh ahh master.. fashhter akhhh!" kyuhyun memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam lubang milik yesung dengan brutal mengakibatkan tubuh sintal itu terhentak dengan keras..

"ohh ahh jehhball master" yesung mendesah keras membuat kyuhyun semakin bersemangat mengerjai hole mungilnya

"sedikithh lagihh ahh "

"AKHH!

"tidak secepat itu sayang.."

Dengan tega, kyuhyun menutup akses keluar cairan putih itu dengan ibu jarinya

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya kasar "ahh mashhterrhh akuh ahh! Sudahhh tidhah tahann"

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan permintaan yesung, ia terus menggenjot hole yesung dengan brutal

"sabar sayang.. ah. Nikmati saja, bukankan ini yang diinginkan lubang sialanmu ini bitch?"

"ahh ahh geumanhhhae..!"

Crotttt

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dari pinggang ramping kekasihnya,..

Yesung memejamkan matanya..

Sreetttt

"jangan pikir ini sudaah selesai hyungie~"

"ahh"

Kyuhyun membawa yesung kesebuah sepedah yang entah kenapa sudah berada di tengah ruangan itu..

Mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memposisikan pantatnya,, agar pas dengan lubang yang ada pada jok sepeda.. kedua tangan yesung di borgol agar tetap berpegangan pada stang.. sedangkan kakinya di ikat pada pengayuh sepeda

"dengar hyungie.. kau harus terus mengayuh sepeda itu jika tidak ingin merasakan struman pada penismu"

Yesung terbelalak kaget..

"shireo! Kyuhh ampunn.. ahh"

"mari kita mulai"

"andwe!"

"ah! " Sengatan listrik itu mulai menjalar pada ujung penisnya

Yesung dengan terpaksa mengayuh sepeda itu sehingga lubangnya mulai terisi dengan dildo super besar yang keluar masuk lewat lubang jok sepeda itu..

"ahh ahh"

"ahh kyuhh,.. ahh miahhanhae.."

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering..

Yesung benar2 terlihat menggoda, dengan hole yang tersumpal oleh dildo.. dan pantatnya yang berusaha menyeimbangkan pergerakan dido itu

Terlihat seperti seorang pelacur yang kehausan penis.. dan mencari kepuasan dengan menunggangi sebuah dildo..

"ahh ahh!"

yesung merasakan pegal pada kakinya .. hole nya perih dan penisnya pun sudah membiru menampung cairan yang tertahan oleh cockring..

10 menit berlalu..

Yesung yang kelelahanpu mulai menangis dan berusaha menjauhkan dildo sialan itu dari lubangnya

"kyu hiks.. ampun ahh aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi hiks ahh HIKS" tangis yesung semakin menjadi

Klick

Kyuhyun menekan tombol stop pada remote yang ia pegang..

Melepaskan semua benda yang menempel pada yesungnya, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa

"kemari dan tunggangi penisku hyungie"

Yesung melotot ngeri,.. secepat kilat ia menggelengkan kepalanya

"jadi kau ingin aku melanjutkan hukuman untukmu hyungie?" kyuhyun menyeringai

Yesung menggeleng.. ia mendekati kyuhyun..

Dan dengan perlahan menurunkan pantatnya, berusaha memasukkan penis kyuhyun ke dalam lubang surga miliknya

"ah!"

"lihatlah hyungie.. lubang sialanmu ini menelan semua penisku. Apa sebegitu laparnyakah lubang bitchy mu ini?"

"ahh.. anihh~"

Yesng menaik turunkan tubuh sintalnya diatas penis kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Melihat pemandangan itu, dengan tidak sabar, kyuhyun menghantamkan penisnya dengan keras di dalam hole yesung..

"ah! Pelhhann"

"ahh ahh ahhh"

.

.

.

"hiks ahh ahh"

Yesung terisak pelan.. rasanya holenya benar-benar sudah mati rasa..

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat keadaan kekasihnya pun melepaskan penisnya dari hole yesung dan membaringkan tubuh mungil itu dengan perlahan diatas ranjang.. dengan lembut kyuhyun memeluk tubuh ringkih yesung

"janji tidak mengulanginya lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun lembut..

"eumm" yesung mengangguk lemah

Kyuhyun memangut bibir mungil itu lembut, penuh cinta..

Ya.. inilah cho kyuhyun, seorang pencemburu akut.. yang tidak rela yesungnya disentuh orang lain..

Namun itulah Cho Kyuhyun!

.

.

.

END

Ide muncul pas hari ultah aku tanggal 7.. mungkin karna aaku terlalu mesum hahah

Oh ya.. maaf maaffff banget.. kemarinkan aku ngepost ff tuh, judulnya Aku Sayang Eomma.. sebenernya aku bikin ff itu 2 versi.. Yewon dan kyusung.. aku niatnya mau ngepost yang kyusung.. eh ternyata aku salah dokumen,,..

Dan ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf aku buat para kyusung shipper ^^ semoga ada yang baca ^^

Ngomong2 ini ff nc kedua aku hahaha

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^


End file.
